Happy? GrimmIchi
by BloodDripsFromMyOpenWounds
Summary: Bleach AU: Ichigo is a doctor, Grimmjow is the patient. Dr. Kurosaki aka Ichigo has to take care of grimmjow after hesaves him. What will come from their flirty doctor/patient relationship? will they fall in love? Will grimmjow ever be able to be happy? READ TO FIND OUT! GrimmIchi!
1. meet your new doctor

_Smile. Just Smile. One Smile. Come on and Smile god damn it!_

_Why cant I just be normal. I don't want to be this way_. Grimmjow frowned, the razor blade in his hand shook slightly as his hand descended to his wrist. _I can end it all, no one will ever judge me ever again, I can be happy. _The blade slid across his left wrist, immediately blood started to drip from the wound onto the white porcelain floor. _Happy? How long has it been since I was happy? _His vision slowly started to blur, he took the razor blade in the other hand, he sliced it across his other wrist. He hissed losing his balance as he fell to bathroom ground, his head banged against the cold hard floor. _Sis should be home soon. She'll be fine without me, she's so much stronger than I am. I'm sorry nelliel, nell, I love you. Goodbye._

His eyes shut, black surrounded his vision, then everything went blank, he was dead he could tell, a light shone on him. The ghost of a woman with electric blue hair that matched grimmjow's smiled at him. "Son." "Mom." "Your not suppose to be here." "But why? Mom I miss you so much! I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you! Please don't make me go back to living, I want to stay here with you." Grimmjow sniffled rubbing his eyes. His mother sighed shaking her head. "There's nothing I can do. They're already reviving you. Good bye my son."

Grimmjow felt a shock go through his body. "How is that possible? I'm dead?" Then suddenly, the world around him turned a blinding white. "Clear!" He felt another shock. He gasped, his eyes shot wide open. "He's alive!" Grimmjow hissed in pain, the first thing that came into view was a green blob hurdling at him. "Grimmy!" Nell yelled as she hugged her brother. Lines of old and fresh tears stained her cheeks. "I thought I lost you like mom." She cried. "uh e-excuse me, m-miss jeagerjaques? Can you not do that." A small doctor entered the room, nell got off of grimm apologizing to the doctor. Grimmjow was in awe. The doctor had bright strawberry orange hair and light chocolate brown eyes. He was beautiful in way that Grimmjow couldn't even begin to describe.

"Hi, u-um I'm Doctor Kurosaki, I will be your doctor from now on. So if you need anything just say so." Grimmjow smirked, he had a cute stutter, his cockiness kicked in. "I do have one thing I'd like to know." The strawberry raised his eyebrows in question. "Do the sheets match the curtains?" Ichigo felt his cheeks burn, he turned away but not fast enough. Grimmjow chuckled lowly. "I was teasing don't worry." Ichigo tried to act like he never said anything. "I think you should be more focused on healing your wounds than harassing me Mr. Jeagerjaques." "Oh my, aren't you feisty, I like feisty. Maybe after I'm all healed we can..." Nell smacked grimmjow upside his head. "Stop being such a dumb ass grimm! You committed suicide and we almost weren't able to bring you back! Stop acting like a little kid and act like the 23 year old you are!" Nell yelled, her eyes were red and tears brimmed them. Grimmjow sighed. "Your right nell. I'm sorry, and I'm sorry...?" Ichigo sighed. "Ichigo, my name is Ichigo. One who protects! Not strawberry!" He threw in there as Grimmjow smirked. "Ya, I'm sorry Ichigo." The strawberry felt his heart flutter as grimmjow said his name. He looked away again as another blush dusted across his cheeks, looking after grimmjow seemed like it was gong to be more challenging than he first believed it to be.

**authors note: So guys... what do you think? I know it seems a little rushed but I have my reasons for making it this way. I don't know when I'll update but it'll be soon. Please review. I'll update it again when I have five reviews, until then adieu c:**


	2. questions

Grimmjow sighed. It was the third day at the hospital and he was tired of the cafeteria food, and the annoying nurses always checking up on him. He raked his fingers through his hair. Ichigo, ichigo kurosaki. Grimmjow sighed again, that doctor. That strawberry. Ichigo. He had been on his mind a lot recently. He had tried to get the doctor out of his mind but no matter what he did his mind always wondered back to the berry. He didn't know what it was about him, but since the moment he saw the doctor he was infatuated with him like some kind of spell. Hell grimmjow was so hooked he was about ready to say it was love at first sight but then he realized how pathetic that sounded. The sound of a door opening alerted grimmjow out of his daze.

Ichigo entered the room, a shaky breath left him. "So grimmjow. How are you feeling today?" "I feel like I'd rather eat garbage than anymore of this hospital food and I'm tired of all these nurses. I just wanna go home." Ichigo chuckled lightly. "Yes, that's how most feel after a few days here. Has your sister been here lately?" The bluenette shook his head. "Naw she's been to busy with work to come and visit me, but I don't mind. I have you for company every now and again when your not checking on other patients." Ichigo nodded, a pang of guilt spread through him. "I'm sorry, you must be lonely being here alone over half the time." "No, its fine. I'm fine."

"Grimmjow I have a few questions I need to run by you." The blunette nodded his head for ichigo to continue. "When you attempted suicide, what were you feeling?" "I felt like I had given up, I felt no need to stay on earth anymore. I had no reason to live, I know that may sound mean considering I'm all my sister has blood wise, but she's so much stronger than I am. She's younger than me but yet she's the one who takes care of me. Does that seem right? I think not. Our mom meant everything to me, when she died, when I let her die, I lost all my senses of love and being happy. In short to your answer, screw life, it's pointless because everyone around you will die and leave you." Ichigo raked his fingers through his hair letting out another shaky sigh.

"Ok. How did you feel after you were revived?" Ichigo coughed lightly remembering what had happened. Grimmjow let a small smirk form. "I'm not sure how to explain it, I didn't want to be revived. I would have rather of stayed dead but when I opened my eyes all I saw was my sister and you. For a moment I thought that maybe this was meant and that I was suppose to be alive. Also, when I saw you, you just took my breath away. Your hair is just wow. Not that I can say much of anything with my blue hair and-" Ichigo chuckled lightly stopping grimmjow from ranting on. "What is it berry?" Ichigo looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Nothing its just your talking about my hair! Out of all things, my hair!" Ichigo started to laugh a more. Grimmjow pouted crossing his arms over his chest. "Whatever I just thought your hair complimented you really nice and made you like dare I say handsome." Ichigo blushed and started to cough turning away as he was caught off guard. "Excuse me Mr. Jeagerjaques I would prefer it if you kept this a doctor/patient confidential relationship, I would like to keep my job." "Oh." Grimmjow looked away out the window that was next to his bed. "Sorry Dr. Kurosaki, I didn't realize I was putting your job on the line when I said those things." He looked back over at ichigo. "Though they are true."

"Even so I would like for you to refrain yourself from saying such things at my place of work." Grimmjow smirked. "Oh, so I can say them to you outside of your work, then maybe we should go on a date when I get out of here." Ichigo blushed lightly looking away. "That is not what I meant. I thought people who were just revived from a suicide attempt were suppose to be depressed and moping and junk not all cocky and flirty like you are." Ichigo huffed. "Well I guess I'm only like this because I got you for my doctor. How else should I react when I have to see a very well endowed man walking around infront of me 24/7?" "How do you know I'm well endowed?!" Ichigo squeaked embarrassed. Grimmjow smirked. "I didn't but your answer just confirmed I was right." "Damn it. Well I'll be leaving now, I'll be back to finish asking you the question later, I can't handle your cocky attitude right now. Adieu."

Ichigolet out a breath he didn't know he was holding out as he left grimmjows room.

What's with that man. As soon as we revived him it seemed like he was out for me. Like what the hell?! Ugh. "-go! Ichigo!" Ichigo looked up, apparently stark had been calling his name. "Hey I was callin your name." "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry." "Its alright. You wanna go grab a bite to eat together since we have break at the same time?" He thought for a moment. "Uh, sure. It's not like I have anything to lose." Ichigo smiled.

Grimmjow rubbed at his eyes as a sigh left his lips. He was watching as ichigo left the hospital grounds with another man that was easily taller than the berry and had shoulder length wavy brown hair, even from where grimmjow was he could tell he was fairly good looking. He snapped his attention away from them as the brunette laced his fingers with ichigo's. "I guess it makes sense why out right rejects me."

Ichigo snatched his hand away from stark as the older male laced his fingers with his. "What are you doing stark?!" "Holding your hand." "I-I know that! I meant why?" "Cause I felt like it." Stark smirked. Ichigo felt anger bubble up in him. "Why would you do it though! You never showed interest in me before!" "I never thought I would have to! HUH! And what about that suicidal patient of yours he's all over you and you do nothing about it! I thought that I could take it slow get know you better and then ask you out like a normal person, but obviously I was wrong. Be happy I don't tell the boss. Pssh whatever!" Stark stormed away.

What is he talking about? Grimmjow- Fuck! I mean Mr. Jeagerjaques is nothing of the sort, he's just very...very open. He just catches me off guard a lot. Damn it. Maybe I should transfer patients. Ichigo sighed raking his fingers through his hair. "I don't even know anymore."

**A/N: Sorry if this seems a little fast paced and probably most of you don't like it and I'm sorry about that. I have a plan for this story so if you don't like it then don't read it but please I encourage those of you who do like it to review c: When I get more reviews I'll update again. I can't wait for you guys to see what happens xD**


	3. kissing in public

**a/n: Thank you everyone who has reviewed my story and has been nice. I'm so glad some of you like! I was really scared to post this story because I thought everyone would just epically murder me with all the flames but now I'm glad I posted it. I hope everyone likes this chapter C: Please follow and favorite also review guys. The more you guys review the faster I'll update. **

" please come to the main office, I repeat Dr. kurosaki come to the main office." Ichigo cursed under his breathe as he diverted his direction. He was planning on going to see grimmjow but that could wait for a couple minutes, especially if the main office wanted him. He knocked on the door to the main office, he stood up straighter as he fidgeted with the hem of his coat. The door was opened in a rush and a pink blob was launched at him, he fell back falling on the ground as the now identified pink blob smiled down at him. "Ichigo!" Yachiru smiled happily seeing one of her favorite people.

"Hey Yachiru." Ichigo smiled wrapping his arms around the little girl as he stood up, he held her on his hip as he looked at the man behind the desk, the one that had called him there, Dr. Szayel Apporo Granz. Ichigo gulped as he stepped farther into the room. "Hello Dr. Apporo." Ichigo bowed his head lightly at him not wanting to drop the pink haired child still clinging to him like a life support. "Do you know why I have called you in here today?" Ichigo gulped. "N-no. Please tell me as to why I have been called upon." "Put Yachiru down first." Ichigo did as told. "Go run and play Yachiru, we have to talk business." Yachiru pouted as she stalked angrily out of the room.

"Ichigo kurosaki, I've called you here today because I've heard more good things about you from one of my closest friends that was here and witnessed your work and she was a doctor for awhile and a strict one at that." Ichigo smiled feeling better. "I have decided to promote you. As of today all your patients will be given to Dr. Coyote and you will be given new ones. Your pay has been increased from-" The words registered in his head.

_My patients would be gone...Grimmjow!_

"Wait Dr. Apporo!" Szayel raised his eyebrows at him. "Yes, what is it Dr. Kurosaki are you not happy about your promotion?" Ichigo sighed. "I-I am but at the same time I'm not. Can I have a day to think it over if I want to be promoted?" Szayel sighed waving his hand dismissingly at the berry. "Yes yes now go before I change my mind." Ichigo smiled as he quickly left the room and made it over to grimmjow's. He slowly opened the door, his eyes went wide as he saw grimmjow standing at the window, dressed in his own clothes not the hospital gown. "Where are you going?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them, he slapped a hand over his mouth. Grimmjow's deep and husky voice filled the room as he talked. "I'm going home." Ichigo found himself walking over to the blue haired man, his hand was reaching for the others, he stopped in his tracks standing completely still, his hand still outstretched only centimeters from grimmjow's.

_Why was I going to grab his hand, I don't even like him. Or do I? What If he's just been messing with me, I won't be able to handle more heartache. I cant lose another person. Mom..._

Ichigo was thinking hard, the thought of losing another person really scared him, but maybe just maybe he could let the man into his life. He grabbed grimmjow's hand in his, lacing his fingers with the bluenette's. "Why? Why are you going home? I thought we were having fun." Grimmjow still hadn't turned to look at him, he stayed staring out the window, a frown set firm on his face. "G-grimmjow?" "Ichigo said his name hesitantly, fear of sudden rejection feeling more and more eminent. "Do you not like me? Was all that flirting with me and complimenting me just a game to get you off! To give you entertainment while you were at the hospital!" Ichigo felt tears burn at his eyes. Yeah he had tried to deny grimmjow at first and refused to have anything more than a patient/doctor relationship but now! Now that he had finally opened up a little to the idea of seeing the man as more than a patient he wants to ignore him!

Grimmjow growled turning to face the berry,ichigo's eyes widened. The bluenttes eyes were red and looked like he had cried at one point. "Grimmjow." Ichigo whispered his name, his free hand gently reached up cupping grimmjows cheek. "What happened?" Grimmjow looked down into Ichigo's eyes. "Who was that guy yesterday?" Ichigo paled. "Do you mean s-stark?" _Oh no what if he saw stark hold my hand?! _

"Yeah if that was his name. Why are you acting like this with me if you obviously have a boyfriend already." "He's not my boyfriend I'm single." Ichigo tried to stay as calm as he could but inside he felt like he was going to burst. "Your lying! Why are you lying to me? I saw you guys holding hands!" Ichigo winced. He looked straight up into grimmjow's eyes. They didn't look angry, they looked sad and hurt. "I didn't let him hold my hand, I pulled away from him after I realized he WAS holding my hand and it wasn't my imagination." "I don't believe you. You could be a two timer for all I know and- mph!" Grimmjow's eyes widened as he felt soft lips press against his own. He stared down at the berry, his eyes were closed and he looked beautiful as he kissed him. Grimmjow dropped ichigo's hand opting to grab the smaller male by the waist and pull him closer against him. The bluenetter closed his eyes as he caved into the kiss. He gently brushed his tongue against ichigo's bottom lip earning a surprised gasp from him allowing just enough time to slither his tongue into the doctors mouth. He wrapped his tongue around ichigo's coaxing it to come and play. Ichigo groaned into the kiss. Grimmjow felt a shock go straight to his libido at the sound of the strawberry, he pulled back panting, a string of saliva connected their tongues.

"Grimmjow I..."

"Dr. Kurosaki!" Szayel yelled at the top of his lungs as he stood in the door way.

**A/N: so I hope you guys liked this chapter, yup I threw in a kiss! ugh... grimmichi is so much fun to write. Please tell me what you think will happen next...**

**A) Ichigo gets fired**

**B) Szayel reminisces about when he fell in love with a patient once while lecturing them**

**C) Szayel lets it slide **


	4. Grimmjow

Szayel eyed the frightened doctor. "Ichigo Kurosaki, what gave you the right to do such profane things in MY hospital?" Ichigo shuttered.

"Nothing Dr. Apporo." The berry felt like he was going to shrivel up and die. He had actually been caught kissing grimmjow in the hospital where he works, by his boss, everyone's boss for that matter. "Do you know what comes from patient/doctor relationships, nothing but good health and money. When you mix work with home it doesn't bode well! You get unexpected surprises and then you have to stay together but sometimes it's nice especially when it's with the one you love." Szayel started to talk less and less angered. "Did you know I met my wife in hospital, she herself is a doctor but was terminally sick and had to have surgery. I of course was the doctor that was assigned to do it. When we saw each other we just clicked an I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I won't say it was love at first sight but it was destiny. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Grimmjow smiled. "I get it completely." Grimmjow pulled ichigo to his side right up against him. Szayel watched the action with piercing eyes. "I see. Do you as well understand what I said before Dr. Kurosaki?" Ichigo blushed looking down at the ground. "I do."

_Jeez it_ feels_ like we're getting married or some shit._ Grimmjow thought bringing a smile to his face. _That wouldn't be to bad._

Szayel looked at the smiling teal haired man. "And why are you smiling?" Grimmjow looked at him. "I just thought with all these I do's it sounds like we're getting married, and ya know that wouldn't be to bad. In fact I would love for us to get married one day." Ichigo turned the brightest red ever as he tried to hide behind grimmjow. Szayel smiled. "Ichigo do you know who my wife is?" He shook his head. "My wife is Dr. Unohana." The berry's mouth fell open. "She's so pretty and sweet and skilled, your so lucky." Szayel grinned, he was indeed lucky to have a wife like her.

"Ichigo I just want to let you know that almost all relationships that combine home and work do not end up well. Please be careful." Ichigo nodded. "And grimmjow?" "Ya?" "Hurt him and I'll kill you, my wife has a soft spot for that boy and would kill me if I let anything happen to him." Grimmjow nodded. "I won't hurt him in any way he won't like it." Grimmjow smirked. Szayel let out a small laugh as ichigo's face put a tomato to shame. "Well have fun you two be careful and if I ever see you guys doing this again in MY hospital, ichigo you will be given your second strike and you'll have to talk to my wife. Since you know her, you know how strict she is at times." Ichigo winced. "Yes sir." Szayel nodded one last time before he left.

"Grimm..." Ichigo looked up into grimmjows eyes, the bluenette tightened his grip on the berry pulling him flush against his body. "Did you mean that, about getting married?" Ichigo could feel his cheeks burning more and more as he talked. Grimmjow smiled leaning down til his lips were ghosting lightly over ichigo's. "I never say anything I don't mean." Grimm pressed his forhead against ichigo's. "Do you wanna get out of here?" Ichigo blushed nodding. "Yes that would be fun." Grimmjow smirked as he pulled the berry with him.

* * *

**[Lemon]**

Grimmjow opened the door to his apartment, as soon as ichigo closed the door behind him he pinned the berry to the door smashing their lips together. A strangled moan slipped out of ichigo's mouth as he wrapped his arms around grimmjow's neck deepening the kiss. He felt grimmjow lick his bottom lip, he complied opening his mouth letting his tongue invade his mouth. As grimmjow pulled away from the kiss he started to walk backwards pulling ichigo with him into his bedroom. He flipped them around so ichigo's back was facing the bed, grimm stalked forward pushing ichigo onto the bed. The berry gasped as grimmjow crawled on top of him. He started to slip ichigo's shirt above his head throwing it to the side. He licked up ichigo's stomach, he took a pert nipple into his mouth sucking on it lightly earning him a moan. "G-grimm..." Ichigo muttered as pleasure racked his body. He felt as grimmjow started to knead his hardening erection, he moaned arching into the touch.

"Oh god!" Ichigo said in a breathy tone. Grimmjow let go of the nipple looking up at ichigo with a smirk. "I've been called many things but never god." Ichigo felt himself blush, he turned his head away. "As if." He muttered indigently. Ichigo looked down as he felt his pants and the rest of his clothing being pulled off. He blushed looking away embarrassed that he had gone commando today of all days. "Looks like you were expecting this." Grimmjow chuckled as he took in the sight of ichigo's erect manhood. "S-shut up." Ichigo stuttered.

Ichigo gasped as he felt his cock engulfed in a wet heat. Grimmjow bobbed his head up and down sucking. Ichigo writhed under grimmjow, his senses flooded with grimmjow, the feel of grimmjows mouth, the smell of grimmjows room, the sight of grimmjow sucking on him, the sound of grimmjows mouth sucking and slerping on him, the taste of grimmjows mouth that still lingered on his lips. Everything was grimmmjow. It was to much for him to handle. The fact that grimmjow was everything and everywhere at the moment was not helping him either. Ichigo felt heat pool in his stomach, he arched his back letting out a groan as he came into his mouth.

Grimmjow smirked wiping at his mouth as he pulled away with a 'pop' sound. Ichigo blushed looking away. "I'm sorry." He panted lightly as he apologized embarrassed. Grimmjow smiled a genuine smile. "Why?" Ichigo looked at him with wide eyes. "W-well aren't you mad? I just came in your mouth." Grimmjow scoffed. "If I was mad I would of yelled or punched you by now. Besides you taste good." He winked making ichigo flush from head to toe. "Now it's my turn." He pulled his shirt off, followed by the rest of his attire. Ichigo stared wide eyed at grimmjows hard member. "Like what you see?" Grimmjow asked with a cocky smile.

Grimmjow reached to the side of the bed pulling out a bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers, ichigo squirmed as the cold liquid touched his hole. Grimmjow gently pushed the first finger into him wiggling it around, then added the second finger wasting no time. Ichigo grimaced at the feeling, it was weird but he could get used to it, he felt a shock wave of pleasure surge through him as grimmjows fingers brushed against his prostate, he bucked his hips back trying to get grimmjow to brush the spot again. The teal haired man chuckled. "Looks like I found your prostate." He removed his fingers from ichigo. "Ya ready?" He asked getting a nod from the berry.

grimmjow aligned his member with ichigo's entrance and with one quick thrust sheathed his entire cock into his tight hole. They both moaned at the sensation. He started to shallowly thrust his hips. Grimmjow lowered his face to the crook of ichigo's neck. "Damn your tight." Grimmjow whispered as he placed kisses along his neck, up his jaw line and finally on his lips. Ichigo arched up grinding his into grimmjow urging him to go faster. "Hnnn... Grimm~ go faster." Ichigo whined as grimmjow picked up his pace slamming in and out of him at almost inhuman speeds.

Ichigo could feel himself getting close to another orgasm. He looked up at grimmjow, his eyes were closed and he was breathing heavy. Ichigo threw his arms up around grimmjows neck catching him off guard as he crashed their lips together. Ichigo groaned as he came across their stomachs, he dropped his arms down pulling away from the kiss out of breath. Not long after grimmjow came into ichigo with a breathy moan. He pulled out of him and laid down next to the berry.

Grimmjow pulled ichigo into his chest falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Did I rush things? Should I have waited? Ugh! Ichigo sighed as he stepped out of grimmjows shower. Last night had been fun in sense but now ichigo wasn't sure whether he made the right choices or not. He found himself starting to miss the advice his mother would give him when he was younger. If only...

"No! Bad ichigo! There was nothing I could have done." Ichigo slapped himself out of his delusional state. "I miss you mom." He sighed.

Grimmjow stood at the doorway listening to ichigo talk to himself. What happened to his mom? oh...Mom. Grimmjow felt a pang in his chest at the thought of his own mother.

**A/N: So how did you guys like this chapter? Ya ok I know you guys are probably like tf! Cuz they just had sex but ya. I just thought it seemed right to do it now, so that I could progress the plot in the direction I want it to go in. well plz FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW! Also sorry for any mistakes**


	5. Their Mothers The end

"No! Bad ichigo! There was nothing I could have done." Ichigo slapped himself out of his delusional state. "I miss you mom." He sighed.

Grimmjow stood at the doorway listening to ichigo talk to himself. What happened to his mom? oh...Mom. Grimmjow felt a pang in his chest at the thought of his own mother.

Ichigo turned, he noticed grimmjow. "H-hey grimm." A light blush covered his cheeks. Grimmjow walked up to his berry wrapping his arms around him. "Hey ichigo?" "Ya." "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure anything." Grimmjow took a deep breath, but he had to know. "What happened to your mom? I heard you talking to yourself." Ichigo's body tensed up, he knew grimmjow would need to know eventually if they planned on staying together as a couple but it was still hard to say. "My," He took a calming breath placing his head on grimmjows chest. "My mom was killed. My mother and I had hane for a walk at night, it was cold and I was stubborn so I didn't bring a jacket. My mom, she-" Ichigo's voice cracked. Grimmjow could feel the others body trembling in his arms. "You don't need to tell me. I'm sorry I asked." Grimmjow kissed the top of ichigo's head.

"No grimm, you need to know. My mom, she gave me her jacket. I told her no. That she should wear it but she wouldn't listen to me. She made me wear it, I had thanked her so even though I was warm she was now cold. We decided to take a short cut using the back streets. We were so close to home. I thought We'd make it. We were one block from our house when a man jumped down in front of us and mugged my mom taking everything she had on her that was valuable. He asked for more butshe didn't have any. He said that he'd kill me then. My mother she-" He took another deep breath sniffling. "She flung herself in front of me as the man pulled out a gun and tried to shoot me. The bullet shot her in the lung. The man fled and she was dead before I could even call an ambulance." He cried into grimmjow's chest. "I'm sorry ichigo. It's not your fault. Your mother wanted to protect you." "BUT YOUR WRONG! IT IS MY FAULT! Why do you think I became a doctor?!" Ichigo cried harder. Grimmjow tilted ichigo's head up. "Listen ichigo. I know for a fact that to your mother you were her world, she would have never forgiven herself if anything had happened to you. She wanted you to live on adn to be happy not for you to blame yourself over her death." Ichigo sniffled.

"Grimmjow." "Yes?" "Thank you." Grimmjow smiled as he leaned down placing a kiss on the corner of each of ichigo's eyes. "You know ichigo, my mom's dead to." Grimmjow looked up at the cieling. "I never knew. I'm so sorry." "My mom, she was killed by my dad." Ichigo gasped. 'Nelliel and I had just gotten out of school, we were walking up the steps to our house when we heard our mother scream. Of course I told nel to stay outside she was only 6 at the time and only in first grade. I being the big brother I was went in. My mother was sprawled on the ground in a pool of her blood, her hand reaching out to me as my father stood above her with a gun. He shot her point blank in the head. I couldn't do anything. I stood there paralyzed. I was scared. I was terrified, I was hoping, praying this was a nightmare. But it wasn't. My father fled the scene. I called 911 and told the police everthing I knew. They still haven't found him to today." Ichigo wrapped his arms around grimmjow's neck. "She loved you grimm." Grimmjow felt a tear streak it's way down his cheek. "I know ichigo, I know. I just miss her more and more every year." Ichigo leaned up placing a light kiss on his lover's lips.

"We have each other now. We can get through anything." "I really love you ichigo." Grimmjow burried his face in the crook of ichigo's neck. "I love you too grimmjow." Ichigo smiled. Grimmjow gasped as he felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread through his body, he looked into ichigo's eyes. "I think I can be happy with you." "You better be happy with me." Ichigo kissed him again. Grrimmjow snickered. "I know I will be."

A/N: Ok so I'm planning on ending this story here since the basis of this was for grimmjow and ichigo to find happieness and confide in their grief over their mothers with each other. Yay c: happy ending


End file.
